Root of My Heart
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: It wasn't the first time he'd shouted at her that year, and thus, she didn't even wince. "Hermione, I'd rather not be bothered like this." - "I didn't think it was bothering if I asked an honest question." Oneshot. HHr


**_A/N: First off, this is a one-shot, if anyone's wondering. Additionally, the first two lines of this, I borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' by JK Rowling, apart from the 'loud voice' thing. Furthermore, I do NOT own 'Harry Potter', because I wouldn't be so thick-headed (no offense) as to not see the love between Harry and Hermione! Anyway, review please! Thanks!_**

**Root of My Heart**

"You…This isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do…sort of…I mean, don't you think you've got a bit of a- a- saving-people-thing?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, a 'saving-people-thing'?" He asked in a loud voice.

He sounded angry, at best; really, it was more like infuriation. However, it wasn't the first time he'd shouted at her that year, or any of his other friends that were present in the room, and thus, she didn't even wince.

Of course, Hermione had just stated that she hadn't meant her words to be hurtful, or rude, or anything of the sort, but it seemed that the boy had still taken a different perspective.

She gave a barely audible sigh before allowing a very small, gentle smile form on her face as she looked at him. She stood from the chair in front of the fire and quietly walked over to Harry, whom had his back to them all.

"Harry…you know I didn't mean anything offensive, I just…I want to know, other than Sirius being your only remaining family, why he's so important to you?" He grudgingly answered her, his voice sharp and cutting with each word.

"He was my Father's best friend! He's the last connection to my Father, other than Remus, and he's never around! I can't go on without having a family, Hermione! Not having one for fourteen years has done enough damage as it is!"

"No, it hasn't…"

"What?! You…You want me to be back with the Dursleys?!"

"No, Harry!" Everyone in the room jumped at Hermione's yell; she was always so calm with Harry. He must be _really_ setting her off.

She sighed, and her eyes shone with regret. "I'm sorry, but will you _please_ listen for a _moment's_ time, Harry?" He nodded, still surprised by her behavior.

"Being without a family has built you into the boy whom I have had the tremendous privilege to call my best friend!" She pointedly walked up to Harry, peered straight into his eyes, and continued, a deep fire burning behind her earth-brown orbs.

"Now, because you've been without stable family figures in your life, you've never known what it feels like to be cared for, never known what it feels like to be looked after, or _loved_!? Is _that _what you're saying, Harry?"

The adolescent wizard stared at the girl who was just a few inches shorter than him, but was suddenly challenging him to answer her question.

In an effort to avoid her gaze, he hung his head for a moment, his hand rubbing his neck as he sighed, then spoke.

"Hermione, can you please just drop the interrogation for now? I'd rather not be bothered like this."

"I didn't think it was bothering if I asked an honest question." The girl replied quietly, switching her gaze from him to the floor, her voice clearly portraying she was hurt. Before he could say anything, she drew a shaky breath and found her tongue.

"Harry…I'm sorry if I'm coming off as more than straightforward and personal, but I _really_ have to know…what are we, what am _I_,to you?" Her eyes shone, peering up at him as if already knowing the answer, yet desperately needing to hear it from the source of her emotions.

His face visibly softened as he suddenly wound down, momentary shock at the question apparent on his face, his mouth open and eyes wide. He let out his breath and suddenly smiled warmly, something that deliberately startled those before him.

He hadn't smiled since that night he, Ron, and Hermione had been in front of the fire discussing 'the kiss', and that had been a topic not thought of until now.

He took a few soft steps toward Hermione and stopped in front of her, her eyes never leaving him.

A kind, relieved smile had formed across her face; she had missed the corners of his lips lifting.

He tenderly reached up and allowed the backs of his surprisingly warm, porcelain fingers to stroke her cheek.

Their friends were surprised when tears filled both of their eyes, and Hermione heavily collapsed against Harry, her arms wrapping around his middle to lower back as his found their way around her upper.

A jubilant smile graced Hermione face as her head rested against Harry's warm chest, his heart beating soundly; she had missed having her best friend by her side every day, missed the way he would grin, the way he would laugh, but especially the heart that resided within him. She would never have had a friend had it not been for him and his sometimes reckless, yet well-intentioned heroics.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes, taking with them a weight that had been with him all year, leaving behind a boy whom had only been a memory to those close to him, he knew, but even more to himself. In truth, though, he was happily crying for the girl situated against him.

He had unrightfully wronged her on much more than one occasion this year, when all she'd ever done was stand by him, not backing down even when it meant her friends turning against her, or her life being threatened. The same went for this night; she had, again, set him free.

The answer to Hermione's question did not go unanswered, as most would have thought; as their closest friends knew, every word was communicated through that familiar contact, the tears that dampened one another's clothing…the love they'd always shared.

_You are my heart and soul. Our friends, well, they're there, too. _

_But it's you, as it forever has been, that roots me to my heart, the heart that which connects to yours._


End file.
